


[Podfic] Valencia Shouldn't Get in a Car with Rebecca!

by sophinisba



Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [4]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boba, Confessions, Escape Rooms, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Crush, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: burglebezzlement's story read aloud: "When Valencia tells Rebecca her biggest secret, Rebecca decides to help. Too bad “help” means trapping Valencia and Heather in her friend’s escape room."
Relationships: Heather Davis/Valencia Perez
Series: sophinisba's Voiceteam 2020 works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730296
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Valencia Shouldn't Get in a Car with Rebecca!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valencia Shouldn't Get in a Car with Rebecca!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095036) by [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement). 



> Recorded for music week at Voiceteam 2020. Go team Red Out Loud!
> 
> Many thanks to burglebezzlement for posting blanket permission to podfic.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Valencia+Shouldn't+Get+in+a+Car+with+Rebecca!.mp3) | **Size:** 9.7 MB | **Duration:** 13:52 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
